Paper Mache
by crophop
Summary: Pain invaded the Leaf to find Naruto, bringing Konan with him. She went off on her own to find information about Naruto. Instead, she finds a bunch of useless ninja, save for one. Of all the Hidden Leaf Village, a horny Konan came across Moegi. Conatins: F/F, futa, rape, loli, fingering, licking, oral, virgin


**A/N: Yeah, there was a problem that made it unreadable. Should be fixed now. If there are any more problems, P.M. me so that I can fix them.**

Paper Mache

It had been a long few hours for Konan. The different Pains were all sweeping The Leaf for information on Naruto. Konan was doing the same thing. She had already interrogated many ninjas. Every single one of them had known who Naruto was, but none of them talked. With no information, Konan was forced to interrogate more and more ninjas. The child next to her was one such ninja.

She looked like she could not be anything more than a genin. For a few moments, they stared at each other. The girl had her orange hair styled into two large pigtails. Her shirt was covered by a purple vest that was zipped shut. Her pants were colored an off yellow with a small pouch on her right leg. The last thing Konan noticed was on her face. She had applied some blush to her cheeks, but Konan was more interested with what was just above it. There was a headband with a leaf carved onto the metal plate.

The girl spun on her heel and jumped onto the roof of a building. Konan released the dead ninja's that were still enveloped in her paper. The small swarm of paper gave chase to the child over the room tops. In the distance, Konan could make out a group of shinobi fighting one of the Pains. Assuming that her could hold his own, Konan ignored them and kept up the chase.

Konan's paper was much faster than the girl, but she knew her way around better. Just as the paper was about to latch onto the girl, she fell down between buildings. Konan did not react in time and sped over the building. As fast as she could, Konan turned down onto the street, spotting the girl again. The girl made a quick turn over her shoulder, only to see that the paper was still there.

A head was a group of civilians that were still being evacuated. The girl jumped onto the roofs again, trying to pull Konan away from the crowd. Konan, like expected, followed the girl back onto the roofs. This time, Konan split her paper into two smaller groups. One group stayed behind the girl while the other moved out of sight.

The girl did not seem to notice the split. Konan would have smirked if she could. The second group of paper shot up from an alley in front of the girl. She did not have time to stop and ran through it. The second it could, the paper latched onto the girl. It pulled her off balance, making her foot slip. She fell off the roof, landing on a trash bag in the alley below.

The fall knocked the breath out of the girl's chest, stopping her from moving. Konan pounced on this opportunity. She wrapped the girl from head to two in paper. It created an airtight seal that hugged her body. The only thing that Konan did not cover was the small girl's face. Paper began to gather on the girls chest, quickly forming into Konan's head. THe girl only watched wide eyed as it happened.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Konan had the same look in her eye as she did with the other ninjas. It was a mixture of boredom that said, "I'll kill you if I have to." The girl knew what that look meant. Even then, she still stuttered her next sentence.

"W-what do want with N-naruto?"

"That's none of your business." Konan moved her head closer to Moegi's. "Where is Naruto?"

"Why should I tell you?" Konan did not say anything in response. Instead, the paper slid across the girl's skin until it reached her face. Like the rest of her body, it made an airtight seal, preventing her from breathing.

At first, the girl managed to hold her breath. However, in less than a minute, she could not take it. She began to struggle against the paper that surrounded her. Her lungs burned in her chest, begging for oxygen. She tried to cry for help, but it was only muffled by her restraints. Her arms and legs pushed outwards to no avail. Now that she was out of breath, Konan continued.

The paper once again moved away from her mouth, but still covered the rest of her face. "I'll ask once more. Where is Naruto?"

"I-I don't know!" Konan sighed. She had taken too long interrogating each ninja. She no longer had the time or the patience for this method. It was time to change tactics.

"What is your name?"

"My… my name?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm Moegi."

"Moegi, how old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Well then, I have something to show you." Konan pulled more paper together from the air. Her head disappeared back into Moegi's chest. The swirling ball of paper solidified and formed into Konan's full body. Patches of her robe and face were peeling off, but she was almost entirely in tact. Her hands came together in front of her chest forming the hand signs of dog, boar, then ram. "Transformation Jutsu."

Moegi could not see the change, but it was definitely there. Konan's robe had suddenly become taut enough to see her nipples poking through. The transformation had clearly increased the size of her bust. Before, it could not be seen through the robe. Now, it clearly stressed against it. Konan reached for the top of her robe. She moved the small storm cover aside, revealing a small zipper that she moved down.

As it dropped lower and lower, it became clear that Konan was not wearing anything under it. Now fully unzipped, her robe could not cover her entire body. It quickly fell to the sides, revealing Konan's bust. If it were not for the sleeves, the robe would have fallen off. She lifted her new set of tits, feeling their heft. They felt firm that they would not sag, despite their new weight and size.

Konan turned her head down to look herself over completely. There was a small patch of blue pubic hair between her legs. The only other thing there was running down her leg. Konan had her plan set in mind and it was beginning to turn her on. Small beads of juices ran down her thighs, streaking as they went.

She could not see it because of her robe, but Konan's ass had grown also. Her hands moved down her body to feel her toned flanks. Like her tits, they were firm. However, her ass felt a lot squishier than her tits had. She could feel her skin start to bulge through the gaps in her fingers. Her hands quickly flicked off, leaving the cheeks bouncing up and down. Konan immediately took notice of this. She gave herself a quick smack, sending a ripple through her skin. I could definitely get used to this, Konan thought to herself.

As soon as Konan finished her inspection, she turned back to Moegi. She was still on the trash bag that she had fallen on. Konan lifted her hand, causing the paper to lift Moegi into the air. She moved Moegi a few feet to the side, standing her on her feet. Time to begin, Konan thought. The paper began to shift over Moegi's body. They sheets flew off into the air, with the exception of the ones on her forearms, calves, and face.

Konan forced Moegi's limbs apart with her paper. She now stood with her legs shoulder length apart, and her arms extended away from her body. Konan reached forward and grabbed a hold of the purple vest. She held it down with one hand and pulled the velcro apart with the other. Since it would not fall off, Konan moved Moegi's arms back until it slid down and onto the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Moegi questioned. Konan moved the paper to cover her mouth, but not her nose.

"I hate a loud fuck." Moegi instantly registered what she said. She was old enough to know what it meant and she began to shake nervously. Konan ignored it and continued. The next thing to come off was Moegi's shirt. Just like the vest, she maneuvered Moegi's arms above her head and pulled off the shirt with paper attached to the bottom. The only things that stood between Konan and Moegi's tits was a small bra. She quickly took it off and gazed upon the A-cup tits before her.

Konan reached forward and placed her hands on Moegi's chest. Her boobs were nonexistent, except for her nipples. Konan pinched at Moegi's nipples, making her squirm. Her head dipped down, taking one of the nipples into her mouth. Moegi moaned and squirmed again, but quickly stopped. Konan lifted her head back up and said, "This will never do." Once again, she made the hand signs for the transformation jutsu again. "Transformation!" This time, she reached forward, tapping Moegi on the head.

A cloud of white smoke exploded from Moegi's body. Konan waved her hand to make it clear faster. Inside was a clearly changed genin girl. The first thing that Konan set her eyes upon was Moegi's chest. Moegi did not have to see to know what happened. The effects kicked in immediately, causing her shoulders and back to suddenly feel tired and sore. Konan smirked as she continued her "interrogation". Her hands quickly found a home on Moegi's now B-cup breast.

Konan liked these much more than she had like Moegi's old ones. Her fingers moved under the boobs, lifting them up. They felt firm and plump, just how Konan liked them. She pinched the nipples again, making them erect. Just as she did before, she took one into her mouth. Her tongue circled over it, making Moegi squirm in front of her. Konan stood up straight. "Isn't that much better. You'll have so much more fun with these."

Finished with Moegi's top half, Konan's hands drifted lower. She unbuckled the strap that held Moegi's ninja tools to her leg. If fell to the ground, only to be kicked farther away. Next was her belt. It was quickly unbuckled and pulled off. The pouches on Moegi's hips fell off and clattered to the ground. They, too, were kicked away. To make absolutely sure that she could not find one of her kunai, Konan used her paper to push the pouches under a dumpster. Moegi's belt was still in Konan's hand, though. She folded it in half and threw it to the other side of the alley.

Her thumbs hooked the waistband of Moegi's skirt. Slowly, her hands pushed downward. The skirt dropped lower and lower until it was around the small kunoichi's ankles. As it moved, it revealed the bright pink panties that Moegi wore. White frills surrounded the edges of the cloth, both around her waist and her legs. Konan stood up and ran her fingers across the frills. "Aren't you a little young to be wearing something like this?" She moved her hand over Moegi's crotch, making her scream. With the paper still on her mouth, the scream was muffled into a squeak. "No matter, you'll still enjoy this."

Konan began to press against Moegi's panties, making the squirm and squeal louder. A single finger massaged the pussy in front of it. Though Moegi struggled against it, she was beginning to feel good. Seconds later, the panties began to feel wet to the touch. A dark spot appeared between Moegi's legs. Konan did not miss it.

Taking it as a sign to go faster, the finger turned into two and sped up. Once again, Moegi squealed and squirm, provoking Konan to press harder. The increased force sent the virgin genin into a world of bliss. Juices freely streamed onto Konan's fingers and down then down her legs. The dark spot grew in all directions. It grew back until it was beginning to reach Moegi's ass cheeks. The top had fully covered Konan's hand and was just past her wrist. Not a minute after Konan began, the "massage" had already overwhelmed Moegi.

Moegi suddenly screamed louder than she had been before. However, the scream quickly turned into a moan. Her body froze, leaving a slight shivering was the only hint of movement. The dark spot between her legs grew even more. Now, the entire front half of the pink cloth was soaked. Konan pressed her fingers but did not let them off as she realized what was happening.

This was the first time that Moegi had ever had an orgasm. To her, it was unimaginable bliss. No one could see it, but Moegi could feel it. The walls of her pussy was spasming, pushing out more of her juices to soak her panties and Konan fingers. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned loudly throughout the orgasm. Since this was Moegi's first orgasm, it lasted longer than a normal orgasm. It took her a little more than a minute to finally finish her orgasm.

She was left out of breath and a sudden feeling of tiredness. Her muscles relaxed, only being held up by Konan's paper. It irked Konan just how loud her breathing had become. With only two small nostrils to breath through, it took effort and force to breath deeply. The paper moved off of Moegi's mouth to allow her to breath. Her mouth flopped open, sucking in as much air as her lungs could hold. Moegi wanted to collapse onto the ground and take a nap. However, Konan would not let her.

Konan brought her hand up to her lips. She gave them a long sniff before taking the two digits into her mouth. Her tongue circled over her finger, taking in as much of Moegi as she could. Finally, her fingers popped out and she said, "Not bad. I half expected you to cum the second I touched you." She licked her finger again. "And you taste good. This will definitely be fun for both of us."

Konan reached down, pulling of Moegi's panties. She stuck both of her fingers inside of Moegi, making the small girl gasp. Her fingers pressed against the seal signifying Moegi's virginity. The digits quickly retreated, now coated in juices. Moegi did not notice the fingers moving until they were in her face. By the time she noticed, Konan had already pushed them inside her mouth. "Take a good, long taste." She moved her fingers inside Moegi's mouth, forcing her to taste herself.

Just as the fingers left her lips, Moegi's mouth was captured again. This time, they were pressed against Konan's lips. She jumped as the blue hair kunoichi pressed her tongue into the small mouth. The two tongue pushed against each other as Moegi tried to push out the intruder. Konan quickly won the wrestle and took control of the kiss. She placed her hand on Moegi's chin, preventing her from turning out of the kiss.

Their bodies pressed together, Konan's hand now pressing and squeezing Moegi's ass cheek. The paper surrounding Moegi's right leg moved forward, pulling her leg with it. Konan swung one leg around Moegi's so that it was between hers. Without breaking the kiss, Konan began pressed her pussy against the leg. Almost immediately, she started to hump the limb, mixing both of their juices on Moegi's leg.

This motion did not last long and it ended as the kiss did. Their lips parted, leaving a smirking Konan and a startled Moegi. Konan back away as Moegi stared at her. For the third time, Konan made the hand signs for transformation. Another puff of smoke appeared, covering the naked Akatsuki member. It cleared almost as quickly as it appeared. It took her a moment, but Moegi noticed the difference.

As the smoke cleared, it looked as if nothing had changed. Her tits were still larger than normal from the last change. Moegi noticed the change when she looked down. Between Konan's legs was what Moegi could only describe as a pole of flesh. Her young, innocent mind could not place what it was. As she tried to discern what exactly the object was, her facial expression change to show it. Her eyes narrowed and one of her eyebrows dipped with them.

"Confused?" Konan asked. "It's a penis." Moegi only looked more curious. "You may know it better as a dick or a cock." Moegi suddenly realized what she was talking about. Her eyebrows rose and her mouth opened in a gasp. "Get ready."

Konan moved her arm and the paper obeyed. It pinned Moegi's arms to her body, but they kept her legs spread apart. She was flipped upside down and brought toward Konan. Konan looked down at her and smirk. "Open up," she said. The paper attached to her chin, pushing her head back. Konan's newly formed dick was pressed up against Moegi's face. The ball-less cock probed at her mouth, but she shut her lips as tight as she could.

Not bothering to coax her into it, Konan decided to use her paper. Pieces fluttered onto her face, centering on her mouth. As much as Moegi tried to fight it, the paper made its way past her lips. The paper surrounded Moegi's lips, prying them apart. Slowly, her mouth was pulled open, revealing a clear passage for Konan. The moment her lips parted, Konan pushed her cock inside. Almost the entire cock was buried inside her mouth.

Moegi's mouth was instantly filled with the dick. The tip pressed against the back of her throat, but did not push farther. She knew that Konan had not pushed the entire shaft in. She tried to shut her mouth and bite it, but her jaw was stuck. The paper that had pried open her mouth was still in place, holding it open. More paper attached itself to the back of Moegi's head, holding it steady. Now that she was stuck, Konan pushed the rest of herself into Moegi's mouth.

The cock was pushed down her throat, causing her to gag. Moegi struggled to breath with her strained throat. She desperately tried to cough up the cock, but Konan was stronger than Moegi. The paper on the back of her head started to pull. The dick came back out of her throat, allowing her to breath. The head was still in her mouth, but Moegi coughed and caught her breath while she could. Konan was not about to let her off easily though. The paper shoved her head back down onto the shaft, choking her once again. The paper did not give her any more time to rest. It quickly established a pace, mercilessly forcing Moegi to give Konan a blowjob.

However, Konan was not the only one receiving pleasure. Moegi almost did not notice what Konan was doing. Her head had dipped down, hovering just over Moegi's pussy. She wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her steady. With the other, she reached up and pushed two fingers inside Moegi's sopping wet twat. Below, she squeaked and started to moan. Her jaw fell slack and her muscles, once again, relaxed. The paper moved her head on Konan's cock as she moaned, adding vibrations to it.

Konan started fingering slowly. Her fingers never fully left Moegi, and she wiggled her fingers when she was buried inside. She only used her index and middle fingers to finger Moegi, but she found a way to include her thumb. Whether she was inside or out, her thumb was massaging the clit the entire time. Above Konan's head, Moegi was scrunching her toes. She had never masturbated before and the sensation that assaulted her now was like no other. Her cunt was the most sensitive point on her body and it had never been touch like it was now.

To Moegi's displeasure, Konan drew back her fingers. Instead, Konan dipped down her head, and stuck out her tongue. Her tongue explored every crack and crevice inside Moegi's pussy. She forgot about pleasing Moegi. Now, she want only to taste Moegi. The juices covered Konan's tongue, and she wanted more. Konan opened her mouth as wide as she could and pushed her tongue in as far a possible. Moegi squeaked and squealed beneath Konan. The feeling of having Konan's tongue dance inside of her was euphoric. It took only a few seconds of licking for her to cum.

Moegi scrunched her eyes as her second orgasm began. Her hands curled into fist and her toes tightened more. Her walls tightened around Konan for a split second before spasming. Konan's tongue was stuck fast inside. Juices sprayed up from the sopping wet hole onto Konan's face. It did not last as long as her previous orgasm, but it was just as strong. She forgot about the cock in her mouth and her tongue stopped moving. It may have just been to all the blood rushing to her head, but Moegi felt even better about this orgasm.

It nearly did not register with Moegi's mind that Konan was lowering her. Her back touched the ground but the paper did not leave her limbs. Once again, Moegi closed her eyes and took her time to catch her breath. With each breath, her chest rose and fell. As she moved, her new tits jiggled with it. There was only a slight ripple with each breath, but Konan still noticed. The light that shone through Moegi's eyelids was blocked out by a shadow. When her eyes opened, she saw Konan standing over her, one leg on each side of her face.

"Did you think that you were done? I still haven't finished." The paper had not left Moegi's mouth and was still holding her open. Konan extended her arms to balance herself as she knelt down on top of Moegi. She walked her arms forward, drawing out her body until she was only a few inches from Moegi's face. Her hand reached back and grabbed her cock. There was nothing that Moegi could do as Konan inched her dick farther into her mouth. It pressed against the back of the pigtail kunoichi's throat and the paper pulled Moegi's mouth shut.

Moegi tried moving her arms to push away Konan, but could not. The paper held her arms and legs down on the ground. Desperate to get away, Moegi pushed her chest off the ground. Konan turned her head to look back. Seeing what Moegi was trying to do made her frown. She sighed and ordered more paper to float over to them. The new pieces of paper clung to Moegi's stomach, pulling her back down to the ground. Convinced that Moegi could not escape or hinder Konan's fun, she got back to work.

Konan's frown turned into a smile as she began to thrust. She was too close to cumming to worry about Moegi. She ignored the girl's need for air and thrust as hard as she could. Her cock pressed further into Moegi's mouth. When her mouth became full, Konan pushed harder. With a full mouth, Konan's cock slid into the tight tunnel known as the throat.

Moegi's throat felt like it was on fire. If anyone had been watching the two, they might have seen the slight bulge in Moegi's throat. She was already out of air, and now in extreme pain. Her eyes widened and she to yell for help. However, with a bock buried in her throat, it was muffled and only served to pleasure Konan. Soon, Moegi became desperate again. Realizing that she could not move and could not take a breath, she almost gave up. Her eyes watered and soon, she was crying. It was not even possible for her to sob.

It seemed to come without a warning. Suddenly, Konan buried herself in Moegi's throat and stopped. Moegi did not register what was happening until it began. The first rope of jizz fired down her throat. The cock was logged to deep in her throat for her to taste any of the cum. More and more cum rocketed from Konan's cock into Moegi. The cum was hot enough for her to feel it move all the way through to her stomach. Once there, it warmed her from the inside.

Konan's face was frozen. Her eyes were wide and her eyebrows were up. There was a slight smile on her gaping mouth. She was in total bliss. In the days and weeks prior to the attack, Konan had not found any time to masturbate. This was her first orgasm in at least a week. With two ways to have sex came twice the need to orgasm. If she did not use the transformation, her orgas would not be as powerful as it was. The only thing that made it feel better than normal was Moegi's tight throat. It felt as if her throat was trying to suck every drop from the cock. Konan was more than happy to oblige her craving.

Beneath the kunoichi, Moegi was feeling very different. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, staining her pale cheeks. Drops of saliva were also being pushed out of her mouth by Konan's cock. Each time it throbbed inside, it felt as if her throat would explode. If that were not enough, she was also beginning to feel horny. As much as she did not want to admit it, but it felt good when Konan had pushed her fingers inside. She wanted to feel it again and again. That feeling of an orgasm was all she wanted to feel right now. However, the paper that surrounded her limbs prevented her from moving. With her fingers trapped on the ground, her unsatisfied pussy dripped wantingly onto the dirt. At this point, she did not care if she had to join the Akatsuki to get that feeling again.

To Moegi's happiness, Konan pulled the cock out from her throat. Moegi began to cough the second she could. She did not realize that Konan was not finished. Her mouth was wide open to suck in as much air as possible. Before she realized that what was happening, there were three ropes of cum in her mouth. It dropped onto her waiting tongue, mixing with the cum she coughed up. Moegi tried to cover her mouth but failed. Cum leaked out of her mouth as Konan watched from above.

As the cum touched her tongue, Moegi instantly noticed the taste. It was saltier than anything she had ever eaten. Despite her best efforts, it stuck to every part of her mouth. She swiped her tongue at it to move it. However, this only served to spread it around more. When she finally gave up, her tongue was covered in a blanket of white.

The paper moved away from Moegi's limbs. "Stand up," Konan said. Moegi covered her mouth with her hand and coughed. Either she did not hear the order or she ignored it. "Stand up," Konan repeated. Moegi sat up, placing her arms behind her back for support. She sat there breathing for a few moments. Finally, she looked up at Konan and stood up. Her arms reflexively covered herself. One arm came up and covered her tits, while the other moved slightly to cover her pussy. Even with her hand covering her pussy, Konan could still see all the juices that had been running down her thighs. Unlike when she last looked at Moegi's legs, the juices were fresh.

"Did you enjoy it? It looks like you did." Moegi did not respond. "Whether you did or not, I will continue. Turn around and face the wall." Moegi did as commanded, pressing her body against the wall. "Move your feet back, but keep your shoulders against the wall." After adjusting, Moegi looked like she was sticking her ass out to Konan. "Good." Konan walked forward, grabbing the girl's hips. "I'll ask again, 'Do you know where Naruto is?'"

"Nuh uh, I swear, I don't know." Konan lined her cock up with Moegi's pussy. She lightly pressed against her lips with the head. Moegi gasped and shivered. "I swear it!" Konan did not believe her. Even if she did, the same thing would have happened.

"Oh, well," Konan said. Inch by inch, the long prick made its way inside Moegi. The genin squirmed in her grip, but she was held firm. More was pushed in until there was resistance. "If you really do know where Naruto is, now is the time to talk. If you don't, I'll take your virginity." Moegi's eyes widened but she did not respond.

Hearing no objections, Konan proceded. Slower than before, she pressed against the thin wall. It did not take much for it to brake and for Moegi's virginity to disappear. Konan pushed farther just as slowly. She was not even half way in when the blood from breaking the hymen leaked out. It coated Konan's dick, eventually dripping off to the ground. Moegi shut her eyes and kept her mouth closed. Even so, Konan could hear her scream to herself.

Konan tried to push more inside, but was met with more resistance. Since this was Moegi's first time, her pussy was tight. It had not relaxed, and as a result, Konan could not push any more of her cock inside. About half was left outside, soon that would change. She pulled her hips back, slowly drawing her cock from Moegi's depths. There was a steady shlick as Konan slid back, leaving only the head inside.

She began to slow process of pushing back into Moegi. It was faster than before, but not faster enough to be called a thrust. Her cock pushed farther in than it had before. Moegi was relaxing, making Konan's job easier. She repeated this again and again until she fit her entire cock inside. Just to make absolutely sure that Moegi was loose, she gave an experimental thrust. Her cock slid in quickly, but perfectly fine. Now that she was confident it would not hurt, Konan could begin to go all out.

Not a second was wasted establishing a thrusting pattern. It began slowly, but it began to speed up as soon as she began. In less than three seconds, Konan was thrusting as fast as she could. Her hips loudly slapped against Moegi's ass with each thrust. Moegi was forced into the wall again and again. She was forced to move her arms to brace herself from the force. Her small tits swung in the air underneath her. It was mildly uncomfortable, but Moegi quickly tuned it out.

Her pussy felt like it was about to explode. Juices freely flowed from her sex, covering Konan's cock after the first thrust. However, Moegi was not the only horny one. Konan's pussy was also sopping wet. Every thrust brought out more of Moegi's cum. It ran down both their legs, mixing with Konan's cum as it ran. At their feet, a puddle began to form. The mixture of their cum pooled under their feet, covering their heels in cum.

Lost in passion, Konan forgot about her hands. She looked down at them, immediately thinking of a way to put them to use. Her right hand rose up about a foot away from Moegi's skin. She brought it back lightning quick to make contact. Moegi jumped as a bright red hand print was stamped onto her ass. The shock made it jiggle slightly, but it was to tone for much movement.

Her hands began to massage the ass cheeks by rolling in circles. She pulled apart the cheeks and pushed them back together. Occasionally, she would let go and let them slap together. After a few more moments of this, Konan noticed something. She looked down at Moegi's ass hole and smiled.

Using one hand, she pulled a cheek away from the other. Her other inched closer to the puckered star before her. Moegi jumped a foot in the air when the finger poked it. She ran her nail around the edge of the hole before poking it again. There was barely any part of her finger inside before Moegi froze. She moved her whole hand to pull against the opening.

It took force and effort for Konan to push her finger in, but she succeeded. She wiggled her finger deep inside Moegi's ass. It was a new and rather displeasing feeling to Moegi. One finger soon turned to two as the fiddle finger pressed in. They wiggled in opposite directions, causing a feeling that was not quite as displeasing. With her intense finger strength, Konan managed to push her fingers in different directions, stretching Moegi's anus.

The larger opening helped greatly with Konan's idea. The paper floating around them solidified into a ball. It was still only for a moment before it began to shift. Soon, it took the shape of a dildo. It rimmed the second opening, making Moegi jump and tighten. Konan took the opportunity to press the paper dildo in. Her fingers slid out, allowing the walls to close entirely around the paper. It held surprisingly well for paper. She set it on a motion of its own, slowly thrusting into Moegi's ass. This was the last straw for Moegi.

With the combination of having a dildo moving in her ass and being fucked at the same time, Moegi could not take it anymore. Her orgasm arrived with force. Her walls clamped like a vice on Konan's cock. Juices exploded out of her pussy, covering her ass and Konan's stomach. The pool below them almost doubled in size when it hit.

Moegi's mouth fell open, letting out her moan for the world to hear. Her walls shifted again and again against the cock inside her pussy. Even with the tighter grip, Konan did not stop thrusting. The simple act doubled the life of Moegi's oragsm. It only encouraged Konan to speed up her thrusting. Konan leaned in over Moegi's back, pressing them together. She hooked one arms around Moegi's waist, and took one of her tits with the other.

The orgasm finally ended after a whopping minute. This was Moegi's third orgasm, while Konan had only had one. Throughout the entire ordeal, Konan did not skip a beat. She had thrust all the way through to the end. Now, she was getting tired of this position. It was time to change it up. However, Konan had already made up her mind that she would not stop thrusting through the switch.

Konan wrapped her paper around both of Moegi's legs. They are lifted about an inch of the ground, making it slightly harder to thrust. Slowly, they began to rotate. As one of the legs passed Konan's head, she bent backwards, but did not stop thrusting. When the paper stopped moving, Moegi had her back pressed against the wall, and her legs were up in the air. Konan put them over her shoulders, grabbing Moegi's arms in a death grip. To help, paper was put on Moegi's back. It lifted her off the wall. Moegi's entire weight was being held by Konan, who had now taken absolute domination of their sex.

Moegi wrapped her arms around Konan's head, pressing her tits against Konan's face. Not missing the opportunity, Konan opened her mouth and took one in. Moegi squealed when Konan began to suck and lick one of her nipples. Instead of pushing her away, Moegi's tightened her grip on Konan. It got even tighter when Konan nibbled on the nipple. Nothing came from Moegi's nipples. Konan was not sure if it was just because she was a child, or if it was because of the transformation.

It had not been long since Moegi came, and her pussy was still over sensitive. Each thrust felt one hundred times more powerful than it actually was. Her mouth fell open and her breathing became very audible. Every breath made her chest heave, swinging her tits. It became harder for Konan to keep the nipple in her mouth, but she decided to put up with it. Normally, Konan would shut up the other person. However, she was already close to an orgasm, and she could tell that Moegi was going to cum again.

Her cock throbbed in Moegi's pussy. With each thrust, the throbbing became faster. She thrust as deep as she could and tightened her grip on Moegi. The cock throbbed, but Konan was holding back. She was trying not to cum, and she almost succeeded. Her cock stopped thrusting, and she froze to make sure it was done. When she began to pull out, it began to throb harder than before. Konan could not hold back anymore. Her cock relaxed as she unloaded inside Moegi, sending the young kunoichi over the edge too.

Konan's face became completely blank. She stopped sucking on the nipple in her mouth, focusing solely on her orgasm. Her cock throbbed hard and deep inside Moegi's pussy. The tight feeling of a virgin pussy was even better when she came. Moegi's walls began to spasm around Konan's cock. It felt as if each throbbed was being milked by Moegi's pussy. The cum coated Moegi's snatch in an off-white. As their orgasm started to wind down, Konan began to thrust again. She thrust twice for good measure before letting Moegi down.

As Moegi slid down, the cock came out of her pussy. Moegi propped herself up on her arms, catching her breath. Her head fell forward and she looked down. Between her legs, she noticed that the cum was dripping from her pussy. She reached down, slathering cum onto her fingers. She brought her hand back up to her face to look at it. Her finger pinched together, the cum forming strands as it came apart. Without thinking, Moegi placed her fingers in her mouth, sucking off the cum. Above, Konan looked down on Moegi, smiling at what she saw.

"Ready to go again?" Konan asked. Moegi looked up.

"A-again?"

"I have not finished my interrogation yet. Get on all fours." Moegi obeyed. Konan bent her knees and grabbed Moegi's hips. She pulled the paper dildo out of Moegi's ass and lined up her cock. "Are you sure that you don't know where Naruto is?" Moegi did not respond. "Have it your way."

Konan decided not to make this comfortable. She pushed herself into Moegi's ass as roughly as she could. Moegi could not keep silent; her moans turned back into a scream. Paper immediately covered her mouth, muffling her scream. Her arms buckled after the first thrust, sending her chest crashing to the ground. It only became more painful for Moegi.

The thrusts came faster and harder each time. Moegi's tight anus was too tight to comfortable hold Konan's cock. It quickly turned red as it stretch to hold Konan. Not only was it a tight fit, it was dry. Each thrust scraped across Moegi's insides mercilessly. Though Konan's cock still had juices from Moegi's pussy, it was not enough. The thrusts came slow, hard, and forceful. For the second time, tears appeared in Moegi's eyes. It felt like a fire had been lit in her ass that she could not put out.

What was not expected was what Konan did next. She pressed their backs together, her tits flopping over Moegi's sides. One hand grabbed one of Moegi's tits, while the other drifted downward to her pussy. Konan pinched the nipple, instantly making it erect. Below, Moegi's cunt was captured between two fingers. They pinched and poked at it, sending waves of burning pleasure through Moegi. She screamed louder against the paper. This time, it was more from ecstasy than pain.

After a few minutes, the burning in Moegi's ass faded. It turned into a dull throbbing and then to pleasure. Despite this being Moegi's first time with a cock in her ass, she was starting to warm up to it very quickly. Each thrust pushed her anus forward, only to pull it back harder less than a moment later. Her screams lowered back into moans and her eyes began to lull shut. Konan could not see it, but Moegi's face was almost pure red; both from pleasure and embarrassment. Her mind was beginning to overload from everything that had happened.

In the span of less than an hour, Moegi had been raped more than once and lost her virginity. She had cum more times than she cared to remember, and been used as a cum dumpster. Before this day, she had only known of a few positions when it came to sex. Now, she knew more than she had thought existed. Her clothes were in shambles and her ninja tools were lost. The makeup that she put on every morning had begun to run. The mascara around her eyes had streamed down her cheeks in a mix of tears and cum. She was had been at her limit for almost the entire time, but now it was just too much.

Konan almost fell over as Moegi collapsed beneath her. Her thrusting stopped for a moment, but she did not bother to look at Moegi's body. She quickly resumed fucking, her orgasm hitting seconds later. Her cock throbbed in the tight passage, pushing against the walls. Konan shook as her cum raced through Moegi. Her grip on Moegi's tit tightened and she pinched her clit hard than before. Given all the times that she had cum already, this one only lasted for a few seconds. Konan was relatively tapped dry and her cock was starting to hurt.

She rose up off of Moegi, a smile on her face. Now, she looked down, only to realize that Moegi had been unconscious for the last few moments of their fuck session. Her breathing stopped as she pulled out her over sensitive prick from Moegi's ass. She stood back up and stretched out her limbs. Her muscles were sore all over, reminding her of the days when Jiraiya was training them.

Konan turned around and pick up her clothes. She slipped them on and turned to Moegi. With a flick of her arm, paper began to swirl again. It covered the genin, cocooning her in paper, but leaving her face uncovered. She took one last look before completely covering Moegi's face, cutting off her breathing. Without a second thought, Konan turned into paper and scattered to the wind. Moegi could not help her cause, so she left her to die a slow death.


End file.
